LÁGRIMAS SALADAS
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Había cometido un grave error, estaba arrepentido, la había rechazado. DRABBLE. Ésta historia participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL GRUPO CLAMP**

Antes de empezar me gustaría reiterar que ésta historia participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana y que la estación que me fue asignada fue "Otoño". Disfruten su lectura.

"**Lágrimas Saladas"**

-Lo siento mucho…mi niña –pronuncié antes de acercarme a su perfecto y angelical rostro para brindarle un delicado beso en su mejilla, pude sentir cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, humedeciendo así mis labios mientras tocaban su piel. Me separé de ella, di media vuelta y comencé a dar lastimosos pasos alejándome del lugar. Antes de llegar a la esquina de la calle, giré mi cuerpo y le di un último vistazo, allí estaba ella, de pie como una estatua en la entrada del colegio, con la cabeza baja y emitiendo diminutos sollozos mientras montones de hojas secas caían de los árboles a su alrededor.

La brisa del otoño soplaba fuerte mientras caminaba y cuando sentí una ráfaga de viento atravesando mi abrigo, no pude evitar llevarme una mano a mis labios, todavía logré percibir el delicioso pero crudo sabor de sus lágrimas, eran saladas, muy saladas, como si estuviesen cargadas de un sufrimiento imposible de consolar, un dolor del que sólo yo era el culpable.

Ella, lo único que hizo fue abrirme sus sentimientos, decirme con el corazón en la mano que yo me había convertido en su _primer amor_. Mi mente no dejaba de pensarla, tan inocente, pura, preciosa y joven…sobretodo joven.

_-Pro…profesor Terada…. _-al oír su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre, me detuve en seco estando a unos pasos de la salida de la escuela. Giré entonces para verla, tan encantadora como siempre, con su corto cabello moviéndose con el viento, su mirada gentil y ese pálido tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Haciendo crujir unas cuantas hojas secas del suelo bajo mis pies, me le acerqué interrogante, estaba un poco extrañado, las clases habían concluido hacía unas horas y la primaria estaba desierta.

-_Lo…lo estaba esperando porque… tengo…tengo algo que decirle_ –me dedicó una mirada tímida para luego volver a observar el pavimento y jugar ansiosamente con sus manos, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero finalmente, con voz quebrada y ojos vidriosos, lo dijo –_Estoy… enamorada de…estoy enamorada de usted…profesor yo…yo lo amo_

Me quedé estupefacto ante su confesión, no lo podía creer, Rika Sasaki, una niña de apenas 12 años, mi alumna, estaba enamorada de mí. No sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué responder, mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar deprisa, tanto, que ahora me doy cuenta de que quién habló fue mi razonamiento, mi ética profesional, mi supuesto buen juicio, y no mi corazón.

La desprecié desgarrándole el alma, le dije que nuestra diferencia de edad era grande, que yo era un adulto que no podría corresponder a tan nobles sentimientos, que mi posición como su maestro me impedía entablar una relación con ella, que probablemente estaba confundida por su inexperiencia y que seguramente en un futuro encontraría a alguien con quien compartir todo ese amor que, estoy seguro, tiene para dar.

Pero me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de rechazarla porque no puedo negar esa calidez verla y ese deseo incontenible por protegerla y permanecer a su lado, tiene que ser un sentimiento fuerte. Ahora lo sé, el sabor de sus lágrimas me lo confirmaron. La amo también.

FIN DEL DRABBLE

**Hola de nuevo, es un gusto volver a esto de los retos, y es satisfactorio poder decir, Reto Cumplido. Vaya, éste es el primer drabble que realizo, espero haberlo hecho bien, igualmente es la primera vez que trabajo con Rika y con el profesor Terada, sin duda una pareja encantadora, me pareció que era la adecuada para éste desafío, ya que al hablar del primer amor ¿quién mejor que Rika para representar el concepto?, estar enamorada de tu profesor es enternecedor. Disfruté mucho redactando ésta pequeña historia, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, sería fabuloso conocer sus opiniones. Muchas gracias. Estaré pendiente del foro.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san. **


End file.
